Living Life in Five Year Intervals
by julia3132
Summary: One event changes the lives of several different New Direction Members. For good or for bad, all of these changes have one thing in common, Blaine Anderson. Not friendly to Kurt in beginning but gets better. Not friendly to other ND members.
1. Chapter 1

**Resolutions:** **The Story of Seblaine** **  
Summary:** Ten years of events are recalled as they are crossed off of Sebastian's lists of New Year's Resolutions

 **December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

 _Blaine Anderson was trying to wrap his mind how he wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling's kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe's knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened this evening._

Blaine had started the evening at Rachel Berry's house (oh, bad flashbacks) for a party of both Old and New New Directions. He was looking forward to seeing Kurt. They had spent time together in New York over Christmas and Blaine thought they were in a good place. Evidently Kurt did not think so and started yelling about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt's illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt's life and he was never going to forgive him for cheating. Soon Kurt and his hag (Rachel) were forcing everyone to take sides. What Blaine couldn't believe was that everyone, both old and new, took Kurt's side (Sam hurt the most but he had been kissing Mercedes all night and could never tell her 'no'). Everyone that is but Kitty.

What Blaine didn't know is that Kitty had called Jeff to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine out of there. Jeff said he was coming but what happened was that pretty much all of the Old and New Warblers showed up, took Blaine's side and proceeded to tell Kurt what an asshole he was. It was all very West Side story which somehow seemed appropriate.

Jeff and Nick grabbed Kitty while Wes and Sebastian grabbed Blaine to get them out of there. Evidently Kurt was not done yelling at Blaine so he went chasing after the group (with all of the New Directions coming up behind him, of course). When Kurt got to his ex-boyfriend he grabbed Blaine's arm. Sebastian then turned around and punched Kurt in the face.

"You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**!" Sebastian around to make sure that Blaine was in the car, but he turned back again because he had one more thing to say " **None of you are!"**

And so that is how Blaine Anderson wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling's kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe's knuckles. Blaine tried to thank him for coming in and saving him but his hero said "No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year's Resolution. Punching Gay Face has been on the list the last two years. Just glad I am not leaving it for 2013."

 **December 31, 2017 (11:59 pm)**

 _Blaine Anderson-Smythe was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After the "Rumble at Rachel's" Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions to focus on Cheerios. Everyone tried to apologize saying that they didn't know the whole story and there was a lot of alcohol but the whole thing seemed like a ploy to get them back. Blaine did accept Sam's apology but they were never Blam again. When New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Old members came back to town for the Big Glee Good-bye. Blaine and Kitty spent the two days at Dalton. A week later Cheerios won yet another National Championship.

Sebastian told Blaine about a joint degree offered through Colombia and Julliard where he could take classes from both schools and after 5 years he would earn a BA from Columbia and a Master's in Musicology from Julliard. This sounded so much better than NYADA to Blaine so he quickly got an application together and then Sebastian had his dad to use his alumni influence to push it through even though it was late. Of course Blaine was accepted.

That August, the boy's parents went together and bought an apartment for them to live in instead of dorms. One year later Kitty moved herself into the guest room. The apartment became gathering place for all Warbler reunions. Blaine could never truly forgive the New Directions. Kitty said she liked having all the cute boys to herself.

In January 2015, Blaine was hit by a taxi when trying to cross at an intersection. When he woke up in the hospital several hours later he found Sebastian sitting next to him begging him to open is eyes and that he loved him so so much. Blaine smiled and very weakly said "I love you too".

In June, after Blaine finished physical therapy, Sebastian took the man he loved to the place he loved, Paris. They took pictures of themselves kissing in front of every landmark in the city (including the Eiffel Tower even though it was 'cliché').

The next summer, the boys went back to Ohio for the first time since they left for Columbia. Blaine's grandmother had died. His father said he didn't have to come since knew how much Blaine hated Lima after all that had happened. He wouldn't hear of it and Sebastian insisted on coming with him. They just hoped they could get there and back without any drama.

Going to The Lima Bean the first morning they were there was probably a big mistake. Immediately after Sebastian had left for the restroom Blaine saw Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes sitting in a booth. Rachel jumped up and pulled him over to the group. After a little bit of small talk, Kurt looked at Blaine and said in his "sweet talk" voice "Blaine it is just so good to see you again. Maybe tomorrow afternoon we could meet up at Breadstix and talk?" A stunned Blaine looked at his ex-boyfriend and then thought of how he shouldn't be surprised because Kurt had never listened to what he was saying.

"No Kurt, I cannot go with you tomorrow. As I said, the only reason I am in town is to go to my grandmother's funeral tomorrow afternoon." Out of the corner of his eye Blaine spotted Sebastian walking toward him "Besides that, I don't think my boyfriend would like it." And with that he went up on his toes to give Sebastian a kiss.

Now that he has shut them up, Blaine turned to Mercedes to ask about Sam. She stated that she had no idea but she thought he lived back in Kentucky. As the boys left the coffee shop, Blaine lamented how the New Directions had just let Sam go after he ruined Blam for them. He also stated how he felt better about cutting the others out of his life.

On New Year's Eve 2016, Sebastian said he wanted to go to Time Square for the ball drop because they had never done that before. He wanted another picture of them kissing in a famous place. When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him. Blaine said yes 15 second into 2017. Sebastian promised that his New Year's Resolution would be to marry Blaine by the end of the year and then kissed him again. Sam took another picture.

And so that is how five years after that first New Year's Eve, Blaine Anderson-Smythe wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's knuckles. Blaine tried to thank his husband for coming in and saving him but Sebastian said "No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year's Resolution. Marrying you has been on the list I wrote in 2011 after I saw you walk in to the Warbler Commons at Dalton."

 **December 31, 2022 (11:59 pm)**

 _Blaine Anderson-Smythe was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up sitting in a hospital room, rubbing his thumb across his newborn daughter's cheek. Pure love was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough love in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After their wedding, Blaine and Sebastian went about building their lives together. Prior to graduation, Blaine had signed with a major record label as a songwriter. He quickly became in high demand and by New Year's 2019 he had had several #1 hits and was up for 3 Grammy Awards. Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his last semester of law school and was looking forward to graduation. Working with Blaine had given him an interest in Entertainment Law. They were very happy, but both felt something was missing.

In the fall of the following year their daughter, Samantha Katherine Anderson-Smythe, joined the family. They had used a surrogate, but Kitty (Katherine) had donated the egg. Everyone had just assumed that Blaine would be the biological father but he insisted that it be Sebastian. His reasoning was that he wanted his child to be at least "this tall" so he or she could ride a roller coaster one day.

2021 brought both heartache and excitement. In February, Sebastian's beloved Grandmother Juliette died. Sebastian was heartbroken that he would never able to take his daughter to Paris to see her. He would have loved to have had a picture of the two.

In April, they had arranged for a surrogate to carry their second child. This time Sebastian's cousin donated the egg. Sebastian had insisted that Blaine be the biological father this time and since Marie was a little over 6 feet tall, Blaine agreed. In June the surrogate had a miscarriage.

In December, Blaine got the news that the Broadway Musical he had written, _Dalton Boys_ , would start production the following May. The Anderson-Smythes were ecstatic, but still longed for a second child.

And so that is how ten years after that first New Year's Eve, Blaine Anderson-Smythe wound up sitting in a hospital room rubbing his thumb across Juliette Marie Anderson-Smythe's cheek. Once again, Blaine tried to thank Sebastian for coming in that night so long ago and saving him but Sebastian said "No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year's Resolution. This life with you was right under marrying you on the list I wrote in 2011 after I saw you walk in to the Warbler Commons at Dalton."

 **Note:** This was originally a one-shot written for Seblaine Week 2016. I received several comments asking "what about..?" so I decided to turn this into a series with the same time period but different POVs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption:** **The Story of Sam** **Summary:** Can you ever truly redeem yourself in the eyes of others when you are unable to forgive yourself? Sam must seek out the answer to that question after the role he played in destroying Blam.

 **December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

 _Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in Lima Regional Hospital's waiting room, holding his head in his hands and listening to Burt Hummel yell at the group of friends gathered there. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened that evening._

Sam had started the evening at Rachel Berry's house (oh, bad flashbacks) for a party of both Old and New New Directions. He was looking forward to seeing Mercedes. They had spent time talking over the phone since Brittany decided she wanted to go back to Santana. Sam thought they were in a good place. Evidently Mercedes thought so too because within 20 minutes of his arrival, he was in the corner making out with his former girlfriend. Suddenly they heard Kurt yelling at Blaine about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt's illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt's life and he was never going to forgive him for cheating. Soon Kurt and his hag (Rachel) were forcing everyone to take sides. What Sam couldn't believe was that Mercedes was giving him an ultimatum that he had to choose between her and Blaine. Sam knew it would hurt Blaine but he had been kissing Mercedes all night and could never tell her 'no'.

What everyone at the party didn't know is that Kitty had called Jeff Sterling to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine out of there. Jeff said he was coming but what happened was that pretty much all of the Old and New Warblers showed up, took Blaine's side and proceeded to tell Kurt what an asshole he was. It was all very West Side Story which somehow seemed appropriate.

Jeff and Nick grabbed Kitty while Wes and Sebastian grabbed Blaine to get them out of there. Evidently Kurt was not done yelling at Blaine so he went chasing after the group (with all of the New Directions coming up behind him, of course). When Kurt got to his ex-boyfriend he grabbed Blaine's arm. Sam watched as Sebastian turned around and punched Kurt in the face.

"You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**!" Sam watched as Sebastian turned around to make sure that Blaine was in the car and then turned back again because he had one more thing to say " **None of you are**!" Sam immediately realized that Sebastian was right. He was not good enough to be Blaine's friend.

And so that is how Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in Lima Regional Hospital's waiting room, holding his head in his hands and listening to Burt Hummel yell at the group of friends gathered there. Carole Hudson-Hummel came to Sam and told him that everything would work out. Sam gave her a weak smile but he knew that wasn't possible. "No Carole, everything will not work out. I don't know how I will ever be able to redeem myself after what I did to Blaine. To Blam."

 **December 31, 2017 (11:59 pm)**

 _Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up in a hotel ballroom dancing with the love of his life and watching his best friend rub his thumb across the knuckles of his brand-new husband. Pure nervous energy was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough nervous energy in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After the "Rumble at Rachel's" Sam and the majority of the Old and New New Directions took Kurt to Lima Memorial Hospital to have his face checked out. Burt and Carole met them there about 20 minutes later and within 5 minutes of listening to the story of what happened, Burt Hummel was beyond pissed but not with who they thought he would be. He was PISSED at THEM (especially KURT) and the way they had treated Blaine.

Evidently, Blaine had found out about Burt's cancer diagnosis accidentally. He happened to see Burt and Carol at the Oncology Department on the day Burt was diagnosed. Blaine had been there singing to the kids on the Children's Ward (Well that fact made them feel even more like assholes). Burt and Carol did not deny what was going on but just asked that Blaine not tell anyone. Within 24 hours, the Hummels had been contacted by an acupuncturist, an herbalist (that had access to many different kinds of "herbs" to help with the side effects of Chemo), a yoga instructor and a farm-to-table organic grocer. All of these were arranged by Blaine. Hearing these things were devastating to Sam. They sounded exactly like the things Blaine had done for him, especially the college-essay video.

Burt was so blown away with all that Blaine had done (without being asked) that HE, Burt, had asked Blaine to come to New York. Yes, he knew what Blaine had done but he also knew how HORRIBLY KURT had treated Blaine when he first went to New York and thought they just needed a chance to talk. Burt then told them that he had never been so disappointed in a group of people. Sam looked like he would be sick. He wondered why no one else looked as bad. Were they not as devastated as he was? Would any of them get a chance at redemption?

When school began again, Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions to focus on Cheerios. Everyone tried to apologize saying that they didn't know the whole story and there was a lot of alcohol but didn't say anything about what Burt had told them. No matter how much they apologized it seemed like a ploy to get the duo back to Glee. Blaine did accept Sam's apology but they were never Blam again. When New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Old members came back to town for the Big Glee Good-bye. Sam asked Blaine and Kitty to come but everyone (everyone being Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes) blamed the duo for the end of Glee. So instead they spent the two days at Dalton. Mercedes ignored Sam the entire time.

Sam found out Blaine was accepted to Columbia. When he confronted Blaine about it Blaine explained that it was a joint program with Julliard. That made more sense to Sam but Sam could not shake the feeling that Blaine felt that none of this was any of Sam's business. When Blaine asked Sam what was going on with his own college admissions, Sam stated that he never applied. What he didn't say was that he was so ashamed of the way he had treated Blaine, treated Blam, that he had been unable to even look at the video Blaine made him let alone use it.

That August, Sam moved back to Kentucky to live with his parents. None of his "friends" were there to say goodbye. He didn't blame Blaine. Blaine had said goodbye when he moved to New York with Sebastian and he didn't know that Sam was going back to his parents. One year later Sam moved himself into the guest room of a guy he worked with. His parents didn't want him living at home anymore since he went back to work as a stripper. The apartment was pretty much party central with an endless supply of booze, drugs and sex. Sam could never truly forgive himself for what happened with Blaine and the New Directions. He just prayed that someday he would have an opportunity at redemption.

In January 2015, Sam drove his truck into a telephone pole. His blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit and there were traces of cocaine in his system. When he woke up in the hospital several hours later he found his mother sitting next to him begging him to open is eyes and that she loved him so so much. Sam smiled and very weakly said "I love you too".

In June, after Sam finished rehab, he went to work at a local coffee shop (it reminded him of the Lima Bean) and started playing open mic nights. During rehab he was encouraged to start a journal, but instead he began song writing. Sam was a natural and began pouring all of the pain and self-loathing he had felt over the last few years onto paper. For the first time, in a long time, Sam felt like he had something good in his life. Something he would be proud to tell people about.

The next summer, Sam was still working at the coffee shop but was also being booked to play at local bars and as a wedding singer. It was enough money that he was able to get his own apartment. Sam had also continued song writing. He hadn't sold any as of yet, but he had had interest from several Nashville artists. He was very proud of himself but what he was most proud of was the chip he held in his hand noting his 18 months of sobriety.

One early July morning, Sam was sitting in his living room working on a new song when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, Sam was really glad he knew where his chip was because 18 months ago he would have sworn who he was seeing was a hallucination, but the man was really there. Sebastian Smythe was on his doorstep asking to come in.

Evidently Blaine and Sebastian had just been to Lima where they ran into Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine had asked Mercedes about Sam and she stated that she had no idea but she thought he lived back in Kentucky. After the conversation, Blaine lamented about how they just let Sam go after he ruined Blam for them. "We went back to his folks' house and he cried for an hour over you" Sebastian said to Sam "That was the second time I saw the man I love cry. The first was after that damn party at Rachel's. He didn't cry about what Hummel did or the way any of his other friends treated him. He cried about you. How Blam was ruined. Well, I'm fixing this for once and for all. Pack a bag. I don't give a fuck about what is going on, you and I are catching a plane to New York in 3 hours. You've got one shot at redeeming yourself." Sebastian had said the magic word.

Ten hours later Sam was standing in an apartment in Manhattan staring at the friend he had not seen since high school.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Ok, well, this morning this tall, pushy and kind of scary dude showed up at my door. He gave me these tickets to see the new Captain America movie and I wondered if you would like to come with me to see Cap kick Iron Man's ass?"

With tears streaming down his face, Blaine ran over and hugged his friend like they had never been apart. Three months later Sam moved into the guest room that Kitty had moved out of. A month after that Sam and Kitty were dating.

On New Year's Eve 2016, Sebastian said wanted to go to Time Square for the ball drop because they had never done that before. He said he wanted another picture with Blaine of them kissing in a famous place. What was really happening was Sebastian planned on asking Blaine to marry him. Sam and Kitty were in charge of the photos. Since they were doing this, the two would not be able to kiss at exactly midnight. Sam promised to redeem himself next New Year's Eve.

When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him. Sam and Kitty were taking a ton of pictures when they saw something interesting behind the newly engaged couple. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were standing and staring at what was going on in front of them. Sam and Kitty gave each other a devious grin, and then turned and took a couple of more pictures (hey, if the former New Direction members where in them all the better) and then finally proceeded to partake in their own New Year's kiss.

That is how the following New Year's Eve Sam Evans was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up in a hotel ballroom dancing with the love of his life when Sebastian started the one minute countdown. Sam pulled out a ring. "Kitty, I believe that the universe brought you back into my life as the reward for my redemption. Will you please marry so I can complete that journey and start a new one with you?" It took her 17 seconds to say yes.

 **A Different Kind of 5 Years: January 16, 2020 (7:30 pm)**

 _Samuel Evans-Wilde was trying to wrap his mind around how he had wound up standing in a church basement, looking out over all of the important people in his life. Pure love was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough love in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

Five months after proposing to Kitty, they were married on a beach in Hawaii with just a few family and friends present. Sam had always thought how the way Blaine and Sebastian hyphenated their last names was the ultimate way of expressing the equal partnership of a marriage. So with surprising little convincing, Kitty agreed to their becoming Mr. And Mrs. Evans-Wilde.

Two months after the wedding came the surprise that a baby was on the way. Even though this happened WAY earlier than planned, everyone was very happy. Then came "the bet".

Sam was sure that the baby would be a boy and Kitty was just as sure it would be a girl. They agreed to not find out the sex until the baby was born and whoever was right got to name the baby. Furthermore, they would not reveal the name until the birth and there were no vetoes.

Sebastian was mortified and begged Kitty to reconsider. "Kit Kat, you know that kid is going to have the name Luke Skywalker or worse, something from Avatar in that language only Sam can speak! Fuck Kitty, at least cheat and find out the sex so you can have a game plan." However, Kitty was completely sure that she was having a girl. At least she was completely sure until the night her son was born.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Sam introduced Blaine Samuel Evans-Wilde to the world. Then it took about another minute for Sebastian to start laughing hysterically "It is worse than I thought Kit Kat. He named the kid Blam!"

"No, I did not" Sam stated "The name is Blammie. There is only one Blam."

As life continued on, Sam did not think he could get any happier then one day he looked at the calendar and it was January 15th. He knew the importance of the next day so he called his friend Alan to make sure it was ok for Kitty and Blaine to come with him. He had known this day was coming but he had not thought of the enormity of what it meant to his life. About how he almost didn't have this life.

And that is how Samuel Evans-Wilde wound up standing in a church basement, looking out over all of the important people in his life. Although Kitty and Blaine had come with him, there were others present that were just as important. Sam had never known that before he had called Alan, Kitty had called Alan and had gotten the ok for this surprise.

Sebastian was there with Blaine and their daughter Sami. Sam thanked Sebastian every day for coming and dragging him to New York.

His mother was there holding Blammie. Sam remembered the day he woke up after hitting the telephone pole and she was sitting by his bedside. He never wanted to give her that much pain again. His dad, brother and sister were there too. The smiles on their faces meant everything to him.

The real surprise was the presence of Burt Hummel and his wife Carole. At first it brought back the memory of that long ago New Year's Eve. However, that memory was quickly replaced with the one of Sam sitting in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen six months after leaving rehab. As part of his therapy he not only wanted to make amends with Burt but wanted to tell Carole that she was right and that things had finally began to get better and how he had hopes to one day make amends with Blaine. Of course Burt had said that there was nothing he had to make amends for and that he was proud of Sam for all that he had been able to accomplish.

With the sight of his loved ones becoming blurred through the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes, Sam decided that he had better begin to speak.

"Hi, my name is Sam."

"Hi Sam."

"I am an alcoholic and drug addict. I have not had a drink or hit in 1826 days."

And with those two simple sentences being said, Alan turned to Sam and handed him his 5 year sobriety chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality: The Story of Kurt** **Summary:** After finding out a truth the hard way, Kurt must come to terms with the differences between childhood dreams and the reality of how the world works.

 **December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm)**

 _Kurt Hummel was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in a Lima Regional Hospital examination room, holding a bag of ice to his face and listening to his best friends rehash the words that his father had just yelled at them. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened that evening._

Kurt was having a good morning. Tonight was the party at Rachel's (oh, bad flashbacks) and he was going to see Blaine again. They had spent time together in New York over Christmas and he thought they were in a good place.

He decided to go to the Lima Bean before going to Rachel's to start preparing for the party. After being handed his drink, he was approached by a very attractive guy of about his age.

"Hi. I heard the barista call you Kurt. You wouldn't be Kurt Hummel by chance?" the handsome stranger asked.

"Why yes, I am Kurt Hummel. I'm sorry but am I supposed to know you?"

"Oh no, you don't know me but I definitely know you."

This last statement confused Kurt "How?"

"Well, I know that you win the award for being a douche bag boyfriend."

(Ok, what the hell! Was this guy a Warbler? Friend of Blaine's? Or worse a friend of the Meerkat?) "Excuse me?!"

As the now not-so-handsome stranger reached for his coffee, he turned to Kurt and spoke softly into his ear "If you weren't such an asshole then I would not have had the best fuck I ever had. I guess I owe you my thanks."

Kurt stood in complete shock and watched as who must have been Eli walked out the door. Blaine's cheating had always been there, but it was more like an abstract concept. Now it was a reality.

Later, Kurt was at Rachel's house and because of what happened that morning, he did not know what he was going to say to Blaine. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, he decided to calm his nerves with a beer (Well, maybe four).

Kurt could not get what Eli said out of his mind so when Blaine arrived Kurt started yelling. Kurt yelled about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt's illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt's life (even though I really don't feel that way) and how he was never going to forgive him for cheating (but until 10 am this morning I had). Moreover, he, Rachel and Mercedes began forcing everyone to take Kurt's side over Blaine.

Finn was finally able to pull Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes into another room to calm down. What everyone at the party didn't know was that Kitty had called Jeff Sterling to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine away from there. Jeff told her to stay put. He was coming and he was bringing reinforcements.

A few minutes later Santana entered the room where Finn had taken Kurt and the girls. "Finn, you seriously need to keep them in here. Nine cars just pulled up and they are all full of Warblers." Well, of course with that information Kurt took off toward the door (probably not the smartest thing I could be doing). There was only one thought in his mind (Meerkat!).

Kurt had always believed that Blaine had cheated with Sebastian (well, I know better NOW but…). There was always something between the two. No way was he going to let Blaine leave with Slushie Warbler (Santana's name for the SOB), however, when he got to the front yard there was a line of Warblers blocking Kurt's way. It was Trent (really Trent? Baby faced, sweet Trent? This shouldn't be that bad) that spoke for the group.

"Don't even think about it asshole! (Ok, maybe not so sweet) We always knew you were a douche but now Blaine knows it too! Fuck, I never knew what he saw in your ass! Now stay away! His real friends are going to take care of him, and Kitty too!"

Kurt had stopped listening. All he could see was how Sebastian (Meerkat!) had put his arm around Blaine to lead him out of there. Seeing the two of them together shattered something inside of him. Kurt took off in their direction, yelling to Blaine that he couldn't leave (I just want to talk to Blaine, tell him about my run-in with Eli and apologize for the things I have said). When Kurt finally reached Blaine he grabbed his arm. Next thing Kurt knew Sebastian had turned around and punched him in the face.

Sebastian looked directly at Kurt "You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**! **None of you are**!"

Kurt was in pain (Shit! I'm pretty sure my nose is broken) and blood was running down his face but he could only think of one thing. His worst nightmare had come true. He had driven Blaine away and right into the arms of Sebastian Smythe.

And so that is how Kurt Hummel was trying to wrap his mind around how he wound up sitting in a Lima Regional Hospital examination room, holding a bag of ice to his face. He knew he had screwed up, but he and Blaine had been through worse (Ok, maybe this was the worst) but he knew he could fix this. He just needed to get Blaine away from the Warblers, Kitty and most of all Sebastian.

 **Only Four Years But It Seems Like At Least Five :January 1, 2017 (2:30 am)**

 _Kurt Hummel was sitting on his couch next to his two best friends, finishing off their third bottle of wine. He was trying to wrap his mind around how earlier he had wound up in Time Square watching his 'great love' become engaged to another man. Total and complete heartbreak was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he was pretty sure it was possible that he would never recover from the reality of what he faced that evening._

After the "Rumble at Rachel's" Kurt was taken to Lima Memorial Hospital to have his face checked out. His dad and Carole met them there about 20 minutes later and within 5 minutes of listening to Finn tell the story of what happened, Burt Hummel was beyond pissed. At Kurt (WTF?!).

"What the hell were you thinking Kurt?! I did not raise you to treat people like that, especially people you love!" Kurt started to protest "Don't try to deny it Kurt. You told me 3 days ago that you still loved Blaine."

"Dad, can we not do this now, my nose is fucking broken! I need the cops and a lawyer. I am going to have Smythe arrested and then sue him (Stupid Meerkat face! That will teach him to try and keep Blaine away from me!) for everything in that ridiculous trust fund of his!"

Burt shook his head and then asked his son "Did you start yelling at Blaine for no apparent reason? (I had a reason…Eli) Did you basically rile up a mob against him? (Well, I wouldn't say 'rile up' and Rachel and Mercedes did most of the 'riling'. I was too busy yelling at Blaine…Oh). Did you chase after Blaine as he was trying to leave, grab his arm and try to prevent him from leaving? ( ** _*internal whining* But dddaaaddd, he was trying to leave with MEERKAT!)_** He could just say he was trying to protect Blaine from you. No cops, no lawyers. Now Finn go get the rest of the idiots. I have a story to tell all of you."

Burt told the story about everything Blaine had done for him and why HE asked Blaine to come to New York. (Crap). Kurt tried to call Blaine to apologize. When there was no answer Kurt wasn't too surprised because it was so late. Finn suggested he try again later since there was no way Blaine would sleep through football.

January 1st: 10 calls, 10 texts, No reply

January 2nd: 12 calls, 14 texts, No Reply

January 3rd: 18 calls, 27 texts, Jeff Sterling answered call 19 and told Kurt to get a clue. Blaine was not going to talk to him.

When school began again, Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions. Three months later when the New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Mr. Schue put together a 'Big Glee Good-bye'. Kurt thought this would be a good time to reconnect with Blaine and apologize for what happened on New Year's Eve (I just want this whole mess to be fixed before Blaine comes to NYADA).

Unfortunately, Kurt found out information that upset him. First of all, Kurt found out Blaine declined his acceptance to NYADA and was going to attend Columbia (Columbia! Why the hell is he going to do at Columbia?!) and that Sebastian's (Meerkat!) dad had pulled strings to get Blaine's application accepted even though it was late. Kurt began to see red but felt he could calm himself.

Then Finn informed him that, from what he heard, everyone was pretty much blaming Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes for the demise of Glee. Rachel freaked out to put it mildly. She couldn't believe that that would be the case since the three of them were original members. Rachel and Mercedes decided to make sure that the blame went where they thought it should go—Blaine and Kitty. Kurt was uneasy about this, but he didn't stop it either.

The last piece of information came when Sam started yelling at them that, because of what they were telling everyone, Blaine and Kitty were choosing not to come to the 'Big Glee Good-bye'. "They are spending the next two days at Dalton! I hope the three of you are happy!" Sam was obviously upset. The girls were visibly shaken, but Kurt was pissed! (The Warblers, Kitty and Meerkat are trying to keep Blaine away from me! Again!). There was no way Kurt was going to get a chance to talk with Blaine.

By November Kurt was finally beginning to feel that he was getting over Blaine. He had even gone on a couple of dates (No Blaines but I'm trying). One day while he and Rachel were in Cassandra July's class, Carmen Tibideaux came and asked the two of them to come with her. Kurt and Rachel were totally confused, but went anyway. Upon entering her office, they were confronted by a familiar face that had obviously been crying.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, knowing something was wrong "Why are you here?" and then suddenly, and in a panic, he stated "Please tell me it's not my dad."

"No Kurt, it's not your dad. It's Finn."

When January rolled around, Kurt was ready for a new beginning. He needed something to focus on that wasn't Finn. He was happy to get back to NYADA. There were already a couple of new developments at the loft. Mercedes had moved in. Her career in LA had never gone anywhere so she decided to give New York a try. With the addition of a yet another roommate, Santana chose to move out. She had been a good roommate, but he was not sad to see her go.

On the Friday after classes started, Kurt and the girls decided to go to a club and meet up with some friends. He was going to meet Adam, a guy he had met at school (tall, blond, British accent or pretty much the opposite of Blaine). They were almost out the door when his dad called, which was strange because his dad knew they were going out. Burt proceeded to tell Kurt that Blaine had been hit by a taxi and was in the ICU. He knew this was hard for Kurt to hear, but he didn't want Kurt to find out from a random source, especially with what had happened to Finn. By the time Kurt hung up with his dad Mercedes had found out what hospital Blaine was in (aren't there privacy laws?) and Rachel had hailed a cab. Kurt needed to see Blaine (I don't care that dad told me not to).

After reaching the hospital, they quickly found out that Blaine was still in the ICU and had yet to wake up (once again, privacy laws?). Kurt made it to the room just in time to see Blaine wake up. The problem was he also saw Sebastian (Meerkat!) sitting next to Blaine, crying, and telling him that he loved him so so much followed by Blaine stating, very weakly, that he loved Sebastian (Fuck!) too. Rachel and Mercedes quickly pulled Kurt away from there (First Finn and now this?! I just don't know how much more I can take).

In June, all second year NYADA students were called to Carmen Tibideaux's office to review their progress. It would determine whether they should continue with their current path, change their path or admit that NYADA was not a good placement for them (in other words, Carmen cut you). Upper-classmen told everyone that it was more nerve-racking than any Broadway audition, but Kurt wasn't worried. His teachers loved him and he got consistently high marks. What Kurt didn't know was that none (Really? None?) of the faculty thought he was a fit for Broadway. There were just not enough parts suited for his particular skillset. They all (Really? All?) recommended that he switch to Operatic Studies (Opera? Seriously?) or perhaps Costume Design due to his pension for fashion. Then Carmen proceeded to tell him that if he chose to not transfer to either of these paths he would be cut. He had two weeks to give her an answer.

Kurt was devastated. In less than two years he had lost his brother, his 'great love' and now his dream of NYADA and Broadway (Why does the universe hate him so much?). Sure he could still audition, but was there really a point? Everyone tried to give him advice, but he only trusted the opinion of one person so he made an appointment to see Isabelle at . She told him to come be her assistant. She had always said that he had an eye for fashion, and if he wanted to do something like Costume Design what better place to get inspiration than ? The next day Kurt was a college drop-out.

The next summer, Kurt and the girls went back to Ohio to spend time with their families. The past year had been pretty calm (Praise! As Mercedes said) and things were looking up for the three friends. Due to some of her connections in LA, Mercedes was able to pick up work as a back-up singer (which is what she left in LA because it was "stifling her career"…huh?). Rachel had finished her third year at NYADA and was working with Mercedes. Kurt was not regretting his decision to leave school. He loved working with Isabelle and had actually started doing some costume sketching.

Going to The Lima Bean was probably a big mistake for Kurt, but he felt ok. No flashbacks (well, maybe a small one but I can handle it) of the whole Eli debacle. Immediately after they all got settled in a booth, Rachel jumped up and sprinted over toward the counter. The next thing Kurt knew, she was walking back toward the booth and she was pulling Blaine along with her (Blaine! Shit, Shit, Shit! It's Blaine! And no Meerkat! Oh, please let them not be together anymore! Well, so much for being over Blaine).

After a little bit of small talk, Kurt decided to be bold and asked if Blaine would meet up with him for lunch the next day and just talk (I never got to tell him about Eli. Maybe, since it has been so long, and there is no one keeping us apart, Blaine will be willing to listen). A stunned Blaine looked at his ex-boyfriend and said "No Kurt, I cannot go with you tomorrow. As I said, the only reason I am in town is to go to my grandmother's funeral tomorrow afternoon." (Well, maybe he was right in saying I never listened to him. Fuck! What is he doing here?!) Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt spotted Sebastian walking toward them "Besides that, I don't think my boyfriend would like it" and with that Blaine went up on his toes to give Sebastian (fucking Meerkat!) a kiss.

On New Year's Eve of that year, the trio decided they wanted to go to Time Square and celebrate with a million of their closest friends. When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Kurt and the girls found themselves front and center as Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him (A million fucking people and somehow I run into this?!). Once the shock wore off they noticed that Sam and Kitty were there taking pictures of the newly engaged couple. Mercedes had not seen Sam since the 'Big Glee Good-bye' and DAMN he looked good. Needless to say, she, along with Kurt and Rachel, were quite surprised when Sam and Kitty gave each other a devious grin and then proceeded to partake in their own New Year's kiss.

Yeah, going to Time Square was a fucking great idea (NOT!)

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting on his couch next to his two best friends, finishing off their third bottle of wine. Blaine had been his first love and would always be his 'great love', but he had obviously moved on. If Kurt was honest with himself, he would finally admit that Blaine had moved on years ago. It was finally time for Kurt to move on too and face the reality that he was going to live his life without Blaine.

 **5 More Years (plus one to catch up)** **:** **December 31, 2022 (2:30 pm)**

 _Kurt Hummel was sitting backstage in a Broadway theater trying to wrap his mind around how his dream of being a Costume Designer was about to come true. Pure excitement was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly because he was pretty sure that a hallucination had just walked through the door. "Hi Kurt" said hallucination Blaine "I've been expecting you. Bet you weren't expecting me."_

After he recovered from his drunken New Year 2017, Kurt really did start to move forward with his life. He put focus into his work at and rose through the ranks to become the head of the Accessories Department (hey, I have to make sure hippo broaches are the in thing). He had also been the Assistant Costume Designer on a couple of Off-Broadway shows, but word of mouth was touting him as the hot, new up-and-comer.

He was doing so well that in January of 2018 he was able to move out of the loft. He was still close with Rachel and Mercedes but he felt it was time to be on his own (And have walls!). Two months later he ran into Adam. At this point in his life, Kurt felt he was ready to give a relationship a chance. In May, Kurt was no longer on his own because Adam moved in (Yes, it is fast dad but it feels right). Everything just worked until it didn't and the two split amicably in the Spring of 2022 (We are just in different places. He wants to get married and start a family. I'm not ready).

Later that year, Kurt was approached with an interesting offer. He was one of several designers who were asked to submit designs for a new Broadway show. The interesting part was that it was a blind submission. The only information the designers were given was a two page summary of the musical and a one page description of what the show's creator/producer was looking for. In November, Kurt was asked to submit a few more designs. On December 30th, Kurt got a call from the show asking if he would come in the next day to talk to the creator/producer. They were sorry about it being New Year's Eve (That's ok. I need a happy memory on that day) but the creator/producer was going to be out for three weeks and he wanted the production crew to get started while he was out. It was a no brainer. Kurt told her that he would be there.

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting backstage in a Broadway theater staring at the 'great love' of his life.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine gave a sweet smile (Still as handsome as ever. Perhaps even more so) "I'm the musical's creator/producer."

Kurt could do nothing but stare at the man sitting across from him "Then what am I doing here?"

Blaine took a deep breath "I had heard that you were the new "it" Costume Designer, but I honestly didn't know if I could work with you. (I could understand that) However, I wanted to give you a fair chance if you chose to make a submission. That is why I concocted the blind submission. I also wanted you to know something about _Dalton Boys_ before you found out about my involvement."

"First of all, the show is named _Dalton Boys_? Come to think of it, that makes sense after reading the summaries" Blaine let out a laugh "Also, I can't believe all the trouble you went through to give me a fair chance. Thank you so much. I would love to work on your project."

"Kurt you really need to think about this. It is not just me. You will have to deal with some people you are not very fond of. Bas is not just my husband he is my lawyer. Kitty is my production assistant. Sam co-wrote most of the songs with me and will be co-musical director in charge of the actors. Jeff, oh and by the way it is Duval-Sterling now, is the choreographer. Nick is my financial advisor. Hell, Sami, Blammie and Juliette will be here most of the time."

"Wait, Sami, Blammie and Juliette?"

"Samantha Katherine is my daughter, and of course Bas' also (oh, Mercedes will love that Blaine's kid is named after Sam). Juliette is our daughter and she is due next week (the time off). Blaine Samuel is Sam and Kitty's son."

"Ok, you are telling me that Kitty of all people named her child Blammie?" (You have GOT to be kidding me!)

"No, Sam did. It was a bet. Long story." Right at that moment Blaine's phone rang.

"Hey Bas…WHAT!" Blaine jumped out of his chair and frantically began gathering his things "I'll be right there!" After he had hung up Blaine looked at Kurt "Kurt, I have to go! Juliette has decided that she wants to be born now and I mean NOW!"

Kurt was happy for Blaine (and Sebastian too. Ok, I can give myself some credit. I didn't call him Meerkat). "Congratulations Blaine. Oh and Blaine" the expectant father turned around because he was almost out the door "I really think I can do this. I want to do this"

Blaine smiled that smile at him and said "Good. Welcome to _Dalton Boys_ Kurt"

After Blaine left, Kurt sat back and contemplated the last hour of his life. He was happy. Actually really happy because he was about to live his dream. It was not his dream from high school but that was ok. Sometimes a person needs to face reality and accept that dreams are really just dreams. However, sometimes if you can accept change, your new dreams can become your reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reflections: A Story as told by Finn  
****Summary:** Ten years after Blaine and Kurt agree to work together, Finn reflects on the lives of those he left behind and the role he has played in several of them.

 ******* ** _Before note:_** While the majority of the characters are approaching 40, Finn died when he was just starting college. I chose to have him still "talk" like he did in high school. Be prepared for lots of grammatical errors and copious use of the word AWESOME. He also likes to ramble by interjecting random thoughts/explanations into his story. The English teacher in me is dying a little inside but I tried to give the story an authentic voice.

*** ** _Please see End Notes_**

 **5 Years times 2: June 15, 2033 (11:59 am)**

I'm glad I get to be here, even though nobody will ever know. I can't 'haunt' anyone (which would have been soooo cool!).

Just so you know, the people writing for TV and movies soooo don't get the rules of the afterlife. Because of rule number one, I get to be here because Burt is not allowed to be at his own funeral. I do get to tell him about it. I am his 'Intro to the Afterlife' Guide.

When I was back at McKinley, I wondered a couple of times about what a 20 year Glee reunion would look like. I never thought it would be like this.

It amazes me (and kinda makes me sad) that the majority of the Old New Directions (my New Directions) wound up being the 'Lima Losers' they swore they would never be. What is really shocks me is that Rachel and Mercedes are 'Losers' too.

Five years after Rachel's graduation nothing had really happened with either of them. Because they weren't big stars yet (like everyone in Blaine's play. I'll talk about that later) they came back to Lima to regroup. They never left.

Mercedes is the Choir Director at her church. She married her old boyfriend (the one she dumped for Sam) Shane who took over the McKinley football team after Coach Beiste retired. They seem happy.

Rachel married Jesse St. James (whatever) and became pregnant two months later. Now they have three kids and one on the way (heard of birth control? So, ok, 2 are twins). Jesse directs Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel works for a Children's Theater when she can. They fight a lot (the kids must come from all the make-up sex). Too much 'divaness' in that house. No wonder their kids are brats.

The other thing that everyone gets wrong about the afterlife is that not just a few of the souls (that are not reincarnated and get to say in the good place of course) get to be a guardian angel. Everyone does. The only rule is that you can't chose someone that is in your own family. Since Kurt was 'technically' my brother, I couldn't choose him which sucked because he really needed my help. I mean look at all that crap he pulled on Blaine. So I made a plan and chose Blaine. I always felt bad about what happened at the Rachel Rumble (oh, the flashbacks). And I knew that someday he and Kurt would be back in each other's lives and then Blaine would take care of Kurt, even if they weren't boyfriends. It was a great plan. Maybe I was a genius like Brittany and just didn't know it.

Let me tell you, I am an AWESOME guardian angel! Ok, back to the story!

Once Blaine got back from having a baby (That is soooo weird. I think they call it paternity leave) he added a couple of 'Show Choir' people to his project. Mike Chang came to help Jeff with the choreography. If he could teach me, he could teach anyone! Right?

Then Trent (yes, that Trent) was hired to play 'the lovable Dean of Students'. He and Kurt went to dinner not long after Trent came. They wanted to clear the air after what happened at the Rachel Rumble (oh, the flashbacks). It must have been a good dinner because after that they went out like every night for the next week. Two weeks later they announced that they were an 'official couple'. Everyone kinda went ' _dduuuuhh_ ' because they all thought they were 'official' after that first dinner.

Rachel and Mercedes were soooo annoying trying to get Kurt to get Blaine to cast them in _Dalton Boys_ (Damn (oops), Rachel was good at whining. And bitching (oops). And Mercedes had that whole 'oh, Hell (her word, not mine, no apologies) to the No' thing so think about how fast that became annoying). Kurt had to explain over and over and over and over that there weren't any roles they would be right to even audition for. But oh, they didn't feel like they had to actually audition and if there were no roles for them then Blaine needed to fix it. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Kurt got sick of it. Blaine told them to fuck off (his words, not mine, no apologies). If they would have just been nice to Blaine…Do I really need to say it? Didn't think so.

Not like those 'Lima Losers', everyone Blaine brought into _Dalton Boys_ has an awesome life (thanks to me). The year after _Dalton Boys_ opened it won like a ton of those Tony Awards. Kurt even won two, one for Costume Design and one for Set Design. Oh yeah, that's another story. A lot of stuff happened that day.

 ***Flashback March 2023***

"Hey Kurt" Blaine had been back at work for 6 weeks after the birth of Juliette "Will you come to lunch with me? I have some production problems I want to talk to you about. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with your costumes. They're great."

So an hour later the two were sitting in a Manhattan restaurant when Blaine started talking about the issues he was having with set design. "I don't know what it is but Margret is just not understanding what I want. Her sketches are beautiful but they are just not working on stage. Can you look at things and maybe give me some ideas? I trust your eye, plus you know what Dalton was like. While I want **Dalton** , I don't want **_Dalton_**."

Kurt laughed and said he would love too. Three weeks later Margret threw a fit because Blaine had involved Kurt in her designs and she told Blaine it was either Kurt or her. Blaine fired her ass (oops) on the spot and that's how Kurt became the set designer.

 **Back to the lunch**

When they were almost done with their lunches, Kurt saw that Blaine was very quiet. "Is there something wrong Blaine?"

"Kurt, I've been wanting to ask you a question but I don't want to ruin what we have started building here."

"It's ok Blaine. What is it?"

"What happened that night at Rachel's? I had thought that we were in a better place after Christmas."

Kurt just looked at Blaine. This was his chance to tell the story he had wanted to tell for a long time. He thought about not telling Blaine the truth but he was not, as Blaine said, going to 'ruin what we started building here'. So he began by saying that, after Christmas, he had felt the same way as Blaine. Then he talked about his decision to go to the Lima Bean. And then he talked about Eli.

Blaine looked like he was going to hurl. Tears ran down his face. When he was finally able to speak he asked "Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt wanted to say "you left the party with Sebastian after he broke my nose, you didn't answer my 41 phone calls or 51 texts, Jeff Sterling told me to get a clue, you didn't come to the 'Big Glee Good-Bye', you went to Columbia instead of NYADA, you fell in love with Sebastian, you wouldn't go to lunch with me when we were back in Lima, I watched Sebastian ask you to marry him, I met and fell in and out of love with Adam, you ran out of the room because your daughter was being born." However, he just said "It was never the right time."

 **End of Flashback**

Ok, back to me, Finn Hudson, being the most AWESOME guardian angel ever.

Even before _Dalton Boys_ won all of those Tony thingies, and Grammys for Blam, Hollywood was fighting for the rights to make the show into a movie. Blaine finally said yes, but he demanded to keep full creative control, the movie had to be shot in New York and he got to keep his Dalton Crew (That's what they call themselves. They couldn't be Dalton Boys because of Kitty. Sam was good at giving everything nicknames).

Of course the movie was HUGE! It made like a billion dollars (oh flashback, Sam singing 'Billionaire'. That's funny). Everyone in the Crew (for short) was nominated for an Oscar. Sam won one (song) and Blaine won three. He won song, adapted screen play and the big one—Best Film! Dudes, they beat Transformers 15! The one that was kinda a surprise was when Trent won for Best Supporting Actor. He thanked his husband, Kurt (Yes!), in his speech.

Even though the Crew had all of this professional success (Hello! I am Blaine's guardian angel and I make sure that he is AWESOME so he can make everyone else AWESOME. Thank You Very Much!), everyone was most proud of 'the Dalton Family'. I like to think that if things would have worked out Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and I would have raised our kids like this. It makes me sad to think of what might have been.

The Family (for short) reminds me of one of those 'Sister Wives' families but with a lot of gay guys instead of chicks. Ok, try to follow this. I wish I had flow charts. Who am I kidding? Flow charts confuse me.

Blaine and Sebastian have Sami and Juliette. Kitty is Sami's bio-mom and Sebastian's cousin is Juliette bio-mom. So biologically they are not sisters. They are second cousins.

Kitty and Sam have Blammie (such an awesome name) and Thomas Sebastian (He's new. Thomas is Kitty's dad's name. It was also Burt's middle name). Blammie and Tommy are full brothers but they are biologically half-brothers of Sami. It took me a while to get it. It's kinda confusing.

So because of all that mess, each of the four adults go by a "parental" name. Sami and Juliette call Blaine Papa and Sebastian Daddy. They both call Kitty Mama Kat (I think just call Juliette's bio-mom by her name if they ever see her) and Sam is Popeye (It was supposed to be Pappy but when Sami tried to say it, it came out Popeye. Sam loves it. He even does an impression).

Ok, still with me? Ok. Blammie calls Kitty and Sam mom and dad (Tommy doesn't call anyone anything. He's new). Blammie calls Blaine Senior (his name is Blaine too) and he calls Sebastian Daddi-o. (Sam taught him. Sebastian HATES it). Are you confused? Yeah, it's a lot.

Kurt, Trent, Jeff, Nick and Mike call themselves the 'Big Gay Uncles' or Guncles. No, Mike is not gay. It is just easier for the kids if he is just Guncle Mike. Besides, Mike loves it as much as Sebastian HATES Daddi-o (I personally think Sebastian secretly loves 'Daddi-o' but will never let Sam know it).

There is another new member of the Family. A month ago Kurt and Trent brought home Dalton Finn (They call him Finn. I am totally honored). It is really nice to see my mom holding her grandson (I just wish Burt could have met him). She says Finn is not her first grandchild. She's been Grammie to all of the Family kids since the day they were born.

I like to think since I am Blaine's AWESOME guardian angel and he brought all of these people into the Family that I played a role in giving my mom her dream—a whole bunch of grandkids. That helps.

Well, I better get back and let Burt know about everything. I wonder what path he is going to be put on. I know for sure that he won't go to the bad place, so it will be reincarnation or guardian angel. If he is reincarnated I hope he goes back as a dude again because then he can be someone's AWESOME dad. He was a really, really good dad (Not just to Kurt but to me too. Hell (oops), he was a good dad to half of the New Directions). If he is not reincarnated then I can train him to be an AWESOME guardian angel like me. I wonder who he would choose. I think Puck needs some help.

Ok, going for real this time. Bye mom. Love You. I'll tell Burt you're doing ok.

 ** _Author's Note_ :** First, I always believed Blaine had to find out the story of Kurt and Eli at the Lima Bean. Since it did not find its way into 'Reality' I wanted to make sure to have it here (thus the Flashback).

Next, While Finn's plan to be Blaine's guardian angel is obviously far-fetched (it is fiction!), it of course made sense to me. Finn wanted to help Kurt, but couldn't, so he chose Blaine because they would somehow wind up back in each other's lives. I also know that Finn is shall we say "exuberant" but he is REALLY proud of himself.

Finn does not speak highly of Rachel or her life, but hopefully you pick up the undercurrent of jealousy and a sense of what might have been.

Finn is a Guardian Angel. That explains his need to apologize for/acknowledge foul language.

 _Billionaire:_ McCoy, Travie; Mars, Bruno; Levine, Ari; Lawrence, Phillip 2010 (Glee Version) Performed Episode 2x01


End file.
